I'm Not That Girl
by KlaineIsMyOTP
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Written for the prompt: -Will/Emma-Will decides to serenade Emma by making the glee club perform her favorite song.First Glee fanfic, ENJOY!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or Wicked, even though I REALLY want to **

**This is my first Glee fanfic, hope you enjoy! **

Will regretted it. From the moment they decided it, he regretted it. He wanted Emma back. Badly. WHAT was he thinking? He turned on the radio in his car, it was playing Van Halen's Jump. He flipped the station quickly, that song reminded him of the time he was disqualified from Sectionals, and Emma had to fill in at the last minute. She'd been so great with the kids, resulting in their Sectionals victory. He flipped the radio station once again, and it began to play 'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked. This was Emma's favorite song. Then he had an idea...

"Ok guys!" Will called, grinning, as he entered the room. The club all sat in their usual seats, next to their friends.  
"Right guys, I know that lately we've been doing a variety of song genres, but not much Broadway." Rachel stood up. "Now my fellow Glee clubbers-" "Hey, Broadway?" Puck interrupted. "Do us a favor and SHUT UP."  
"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Finn growled defensively.  
"Ok guys, back to Broadway!" Will said before Puck could reply.  
"I have ideas!" Rachel whined, earning a glare from Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Quinn- wait, the whole club apart from Finn.  
"Ok, so recently we performed Defying Gravity, from Wicked." Will continued. Rachel pointed to herself with a smug smile, mouthing "Me!", earning more glares from the others. "And our next number will also be from Wicked!"  
Rachel had to refrain from jumping out of her seat, Mercedes smiled at Kurt, and Kurt sat up straighter. "And it shall feature Kurt, Quinn and Santana as our main soloists!"  
Quinn grinned, Brittany smiled at Santana, and Santana smiled back. Kurt's reaction was the funniest, he leapt out of his chair, squealing, and he accidentally knocked over the chair in front of him, and the person sitting in it, who happened to be Mike Chang. Mike fell and hit his head on the hard floor, sat up, glared at Kurt, who quickly apologized, before squealing about costumes and rehearsals to Mercedes.

- 1 week later -

"Hey Emma" Will said, standing in the staff lunchroom. "Anyone sitting here?"  
"N-n-no." She said. WHY must his smile make her stutter? "No-ones sitting. There, I mean. So you can sit. There. If you want to. But you don't have to..."  
Will sat down, looked at Emma for a second, before saying "Hey Emma?"  
"Yes Will?"  
"The Glee kids are doing a performance today at 4, during rehearsal, and I was wondering if you wanted to come watch?"  
"I would love to!" Emma exclaimed, polishing her grapes.

- 4PM -

Emma walked into the auditorium, smoothing her skirt. She adjusted her broach carefully, and walked up to Will.  
"Emma! Hi! They're about to begin, come take a seat! He said, slightly giddy for no apparent reason. He sat next to Emma, the lights dimmed and the performance started.

_"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl."_ Quinn sang softly, walking on stage.

_"Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy"_ Brittany sang, then Mercedes began to sing  
_"He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl"  
_  
_"Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in" _Santana sang, her voice full of emotion.

_"Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him"  
_Tina followed on where Santana had stopped, when Quinn continued -  
_"Gold hair with gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl..."  
_And finally Kurt sang  
_"Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..."  
_  
The lights brightened, and the girls looked at Will. He didn't notice, he was staring at Emma. "Will..." she said quietly, and then they were kissing, resulting in an "Awww" from Finn, Mike, Matt, Artie, Kurt and the girls, and an "Eww" from Puck.

**Well? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a review please!**


End file.
